This invention relates to a method for balancing electrical machine rotors which are wound with wire windings.
As described in German Patent No. 1,763,447, an electrical machine such as a motor or generator has a rotor with an end disc provided with holding vanes for the protection of the coil heads against centrifugal force. The holding vanes are formed at the circumference or periphery of the end disc and each have a drillhole extending parallel to the axis of rotation of the rotor for receiving a balancing weight. In the assembly of the rotor, the rotor is provided at each end face with an electrically insulating end disc. Upon the winding of an electrical wire about the rotor structure, the position and magnitude of an any imbalance in the rotor is determined by the use of a balancing machine. A section of lead wire is then cut from a lead wire reel, the length of the section corresponding to the magnitude of the determined imbalance. The section of lead wire is subsequently inserted with a tight fit into a hole at the position determined by the balancing machine.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simplified method for balancing the wound rotors of electrical machines, thereby expediting the production process.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide such a method which is readily adaptable to extensive automation of the balancing process. The method of the present invention is intended to be employed with automatic handling machines.